


Mated by My Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Creampies, Dark Peter, Dubcon turns into consentual, Forced Breeding, Forced Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Student Stiles, Teacher Peter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf Peter, dubcon, hints of mpreg, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mated by My Teacher

Stiles goes into heat in school. He rushes to the bathroom and locks himself in the stall. He calls his dad but right as he's telling his dad he's in heat and needs to pick him up he smells alpha in the bathroom. He hangs up the phone and goes into deeper heat from the pheromones. He has to pull down his pants and underwear and starts fingering himself. The alpha leaves, thankfully he smelled like he was mated. Stiles smells so many alphas in the bathrooms that he has to keep fingering himself to take the edge off. He creams himself eventually. 

It's his first heat so he has to go again. Suddenly, he smells an older alpha, probably staff and he's unmated. He stops his movements and prays that the alpha won't jump him. The alpha pulls off the stall door and pushes Stiles down on the floor. He forces himself inside the boy's virgin hole. With Stiles only fingering himself with one finger,  
it's not enough of a stretch. It hurts and he can feel the alpha fucking him and hear grunting in his ear. He has tears falling and cries and screams out for help. Then suddenly, the alpha bites his neck in a mating claim bite. He feels a large knot stretching his pussy and screams, trying to get away. The alpha pushes it in with force, seeing as he's not nearly stretched enough for it to fit without forcing it in. He cries and screams. The alpha is muttering praises in his ear but all he feels is pain and shame from also enjoying it. He feels the alpha pulling out and licking his sore pussy. 

He sniffles and wipes his eyes. The alpha pulls Stiles onto his lap so he can see him. It's his history teacher, Mr.Hale, the one he's had  
a crush on forever. Peter licks at his new mate's tears and mating mark. He tries to push his fingers in his little boy's pussy but the boy whines. He dresses his little mate and himself. He leaves the school just as he sees the flashing lights. 

He knows he has to drive back home to Beacon Hills and get out of New York since the laws there are different. He knows he won't be prosecuted for mating the young boy against his will there. He packs up all his important documents and grabs protein bars and water bottles for the drive. He can see his mate slowly submitting by standing close to him. He rushes them into the car and speeds off before the police can even catch up.

Halfway there, he hears Stiles stir and wake up to another wave of heat. The boy tries getting his pants open. When Peter finally relents, he unbuttons his slacks and pulls his cock through his boxers. He pulls over just as Stiles is climbing onto his lap, with only his shirt on. Stiles lowers down on his cock and he gets back onto the road. Stiles does little figure eights until he feels the knot pushing into his little fucked out hole. 

Just as peter sees flashing lights, they reach the welcome sign for Beacon hills and he knows he's in the clear. He gets out of the car and slams his mate down on the hood for a public claiming and also because he wants to piss off the cops who wanted to take his mate away. He creams inside again, not feeling his knot pop, meaning he's already bred his bitch. He pulls out and puts Stiles on the trunk of the car, spreading his legs so all can see the come gushing out of the boy's red and used pussy.


End file.
